Background: Chimera
This Background is a catch-all for both chimerical items and chimerical companions that a character can possess. When purchasing this Background, the player must designate which of these options they're using on the character sheet. This can be done by simply writing Chimerical Companion or Chimerical Item in the appropriate space. Each piece of equipment or individual companion is a separate instance of this Background (i.e. you have have Chimerical Equipment 2 (Broadsword), Chimerical Equipment 1 (Shield), and Chimerical Equipment 3 (Armor) or whatnot) Chimerical Items Every changeling instinctively creates a chimerical suit of clothing when she experiences her Chrysalis. Any chimerical items she owns beyond that must be bought by sinking points into the Chimera Background. The level of this Background that the character possesses determines what chimerical items the character may possess. • Basic: You own a chimerical conversation piece. •• Minor: You own a chimerical item with some benefits. ••• Useful: You own a useful chimerical item. •••• Significant: You own a powerful chimerical item. ••••• Incredible: You own a chimerical item of legendary power. Chimerical Companions Companions are the living chimera either born of a changeling's unconscious nature or purposely created through the sculpting of Glamour. Players should consult their Storytellers as to the type of Companion they have. Players should also be aware that higher level Companions have minds and personalities of their own, which may come into conflict with the character's goals. The number of dots a character has in Chimerical Companion determines how many points he has to create a companion. • Basic: You have a simple chimerical creature as a companion. (10 Points) :: Examples: A small patch of mold that bubbles obscenely on your shoulder, a speck of light that flitters around your head, or a sock puppet named Bob that curls up to sleep in your pocket. •• Minor: You have a semi-intelligent chimerical companion with language capabilities and its own personality. (15 Points) :: Examples: A small jeweled dragon with a smoking problem, a giant teddy bear with a Brooklyn accent, or a talking moon cat. ••• Useful: You have a chimerical companion that can speak and communicate quite well, and that has a mind of its own, often being more of a nuisance than a help. (20 Points) :: Examples: A speed demon that looks like a chimerical sports car, a talking chimerical ferret that hoards shiny objects, or a small green alien that sniffs at everything it sees. •••• Significant: You have a highly intelligent chimerical companion that can be of great help to you. (30 Points) :: Examples: A griffin that can fly, a unicorn that can appear to mortals, or an owl that quotes Shakespeare and knows the trods well enough to serve as a guide ••••• Incredible: You have a chimerical companion with a sharp and quick mind and extensive magical abilities. (50 Points) :: Examples: An ancient djinn that can affect both the Dreaming and the real world, or a dragon with a broad variety of Redes at its disposal. Chimera Chimera